


I'm not much of a one night stand

by Goldrush23



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldrush23/pseuds/Goldrush23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke meant to have a good night and take a boy home. But honestly all he was really looking for was love. And he found that when he found his "one night stand".</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not much of a one night stand

Luke stared at the boy on top of him. "I can't. I'm sorry." Luke bit his lip and dropped the boys hands. The boy frowned. "Are you a virgin?" Luke bit his lip. "Maybe? I mean it's not that. I just. I don't want a one night stand. I want an actual relationship. I don't even know your name!" The boy frowned and lowered him self on top of Lukes stomach. "The names Ashton. And I think you should keep your virginity. Trust me. I lost mine when I was 14 and I regret it baby. I really do." Ashton bit his lip and kissed Luke. Luke frowned. "I know that's the the problem. I'm 18. I haven't had a proper relationship. And I want one. Like one of the cute ones where you just watch movies together and cuddle." Lukes face basically resembled the heart eyes emoji. "I understand. Maybe. Maybe we could do that together." Ashton looked down. "I would like that." Luke smiled. Ashton looked up again and kissed Luke. "You're beautiful." Luke blushed. "Not as beautiful as you." Ashton chuckled and laid his head on lukes chest. "I guess it's true. I'm not much of a one night stand." Luke whispered. Ashton chuckled. "That's okay. At least you weren't douchie." Luke smiled. And that's how they stayed. They actually lasted for years. Until Luke couldn't take his depression anymore and just ended it. Ashton would never forget the day he saw his husband hanging from a thick rope. It haunts him everyday. He even had to move out.


End file.
